Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Mystery
by pokemondefender
Summary: Leon a human who has turned into an Absol must find out about his past and why he has been turned into a Pokémon with his new friend Comet the Vulpix they might discover more than they bargained for.


**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Mystery**

**Chapter 1**

**Unnatural Disasters**

Leon's the point of view:

"Wake up!" I heard a voice call out "C'mon wake up!" I heard again. I slowly opened my eyes to see a Vulpix standing before me. "Phew I'm glad you are alright"

"Huh? Wait you talked" The Vulpix stepped backwards tilting her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about? All Pokémon can talk including you Absol" I tilted my head in confusion and looked at myself. I was in great shock to find that I was turned into an Absol.

"B-but I'm a human not an Absol. How did I turn into a Pokémon?" The Vulpix seemed confused yet again.

"Um you're weird. Bet your playing a prank on me" I shook my head rapidly.

"I'm not playing any prank and to prove it I will tell you my name. My name is Leon" I saw she relaxed a bit and she came over.

"My name is Comet. Nice to meet you Leon" she held out her paw and I did the same. We shook paws and talked for a bit.

* * *

Comet's point of View:

We had wondered around for bit until dusk. "The sun is pretty beautiful right at this moment don't you agree Comet?"

I looked at the sun and gasped "I got to go Leon." I started walking but stopped right outside a Mystery Dungeon "Urk I forgot that this was here"

"That a forest was here? How could you forget that?" I shook my head.

"It's not a forest. It's a Mystery Dungeon. They a mysterious places that never have the same floor designs, are unforgiving if you are defeated, turn most of the normally timid wild Pokémon Vicious and they are very dangerous places" Leon didn't seemed a bit fazed by this and instead of doing what a normal person would do he walked in and knowing he would be beaten without help I went in too.

* * *

Leon's POV:

Damaged Forest 1f

Comet and I walked around this dangerous place for a bit. "Is there any way out Comet?"

Comet shook her head "unless you have an escape orb or know where the stairs are the only other way is to get defeated" I tilted my head in confusion but noticed stairs. "Well we might be able to get out. If I am correct this dungeon has three floors. I got thrown in here once before so I know how many floors there are" She rushed to the stairs and I followed.

Damaged Forest 2f

I saw the stairs directly in front of us "Wow we got lucky didn't we" Comet just smiled. She seemed like she wanted out of this place. I rushed to the stairs and noticed a wild Weedle "Great a fight"

"It will help you know. EMBER!" I saw little flames scorching the hairy bug Pokémon and then it fell to the ground knocked out. "GET TO THE STAIRS YOU NITWIT!" I flinched at the statement but ran to the stairs.

Damaged Forest 3f

We noticed the stairs right next to me so logically I went up them.

* * *

Comet's POV:

"We are finally out!" I ran around the grassy plain. I remembered that Leon was unconscious and he might have nowhere to go. I turned and walk towards him "Leon. I know this is sudden but do you want to stay at my place and maybe make a Rescue team?" Leon took a step backwards most likely in shock and there was a long pause.

"Well since I have nowhere to go I might as well so I accept" I was so happy that he said yes and that my dream of making a Rescue team had been fulfilled.

* * *

Leon's POV:

Comet showed me around town and then to her house which was going to be our base. "So I never thought of a name. Do you have one Leon?"

"How about Mystery. Rescue Team Mystery!" She must have been okay with it since she didn't say anything and just smiled. "How about we get some sleep eh?" She nodded and we went inside but it was quite small and there was only two beds made of hay.

"Sorry that it's quite small and that there isn't much here" her ears drooped.

"No need to apologise Comet. I don't mind how small it is. Besides I can easily get use to this." Comet seemed to brighten up a bit. "well night Comet" I lay down on my bed, closed my eyes and fell asleep in the darkness.

* * *

(K guys reveiw and like and follow. If you reveiw don't just say all the bad. and if you like a part then say why please. pokemondefender)


End file.
